Reunited
by Reality Rejection Service
Summary: Prime AU. A new Autobot comes to Earth- one with a special connection to Optimus Prime. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Transformers: Prime_. If I did, then this would have replaced "Con Job." As much as I like Wheeljack, I think that using Elita-One would have made for an interesting character arc.**

* * *

**Reunited- Chapter 1**

* * *

Autobot Outpost Omega-1 was winding down.

A four-bot team of Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, had just secured a massive Energon cache. The Decepticons (who were never that far behind) had come. The fight had been brutal (re: the Decepticon tyrant Megatron and Optimus Prime traded blows; the entire battlefield stopped whenever those two went at it). All four had come back, Optimus in the worst shape; his paint was almost entirely gone, but he himself was unscathed.

Ratchet took one look at Optimus and sighed. "What have I told you about playing in the sludge, Optimus?"

"Apologies, old friend," Optimus answered, "but I couldn't resist."

Everyone stared. It wasn't like Optimus to crack a one-liner like that. Sure, he'd _smile_, but go back-and-forth with a fellow Autobot? Something was up.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"Honestly, Bulkhead, I don't know," Optimus admitted. 'Lately, my spark has been feeling… lighter. I was chalking it up to the string of victories we have had of late, but it doesn't quite fit. I feel… anticipation… not for a coming attack, but for seeing someone I've not heard from for a long time… since the Exodus."

Bumblebee motioned to Arcee, tapping his wrist. Arcee nodded in understanding. "Well, we have to go. We've got to pick the kids up from school. Catch you later."

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes, the latter of the three engaging her hologram driver. As the trio drove out of the tunnel, Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Is it your spark bond?"

"I think so, Ratchet. We _have _been winning lately, but I can't explain-"

Just then alarms blared throughout the missile silo the Autobots called home. Ratchet turned to look at the bank of computers he'd set up.

"A ship has been detected inside the solar system. It's transmitting on Autobot frequencies."

"Open a channel, Ratchet. Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega-1 under the command of Optimus Prime. Please identify yourself."

Silence reigned for several seconds. Then: "Orion? Is that you?"

Optimus Prime, the powerful Autobot leader, able to inspire thousands of troops in the darkest of times, found that words had left him. After several more seconds of awkward silence, Optimus finally spoke.

"Elita?"

"Oh, thank Primus!" Elita answered. "I'd been scouring the galaxy for any sign of the Ark for ages. Where are you?"

"We just sent you landing coordinates, Elita. We'll meet you there. What's your ETA?"

"Umm… just over one solar cycle. I love you, Orion. It's been so long…"

"It has, my love," Optimus answered. "But it won't be long now."

"I know. See you tomorrow, Orion. Elita out."

Optimus stared blankly at the screen for several minutes. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"So. Optimus. What are you thinking?"

"She's coming, Ratchet. She's almost _here_. Now I know why my spark has been light as of late. My other half is near."

"Really?" a new voice asked. "And who is this other half?"

Optimus and Ratchet turned to see their liaison to the White House, William Fowler, emerge from the elevator.

Ratchet spoke first. "We just received a signal from an Autobot craft. There is, so far as we know, only one on board."

"Oh? Lemme guess… an old flame of yours, Prime?"

Optimus grinned. "In so many words, yes."

"Mmm-hmm. Keep me posted. Oh, and Prime? You may want to get a new paint job. Take it from a guy who's been on too many dates; the ladies like it if you're looking good."

Optimus then looked down at himself. "Oh, _scrap_. Ratchet-"

"Say no more. Into the repair bay. NOW."

As Optimus left, the remaining 'Bots returned. Bulkhead transformed and saluted Fowler. Arcee looked at him with surprise. "I thought you disliked Fowler, Bulk. What's the change?"

"Fowler told me some stories of his time in Special Forces. He knows what it's like, being a Wrecker."

"Ah. Hey, why's Optimus in the painting bay?"

Ratchet seemed to think for a moment, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "He's got a date?"

"Oh?" asked Miko Nakadai. "Who's the special bot?"

"Her name's Elita-One," Ratchet answered, enjoying the fact that Optimus was fussing over his appearance by using the holocomputer in the bay to select his current color scheme.

"Wait- you guys go on dates?"

"Before the war, yes," Ratchet answered. "In fact, I could tell you all about Bulkhead and-"

"_No_," was the big green mech's response.

"Okay, then." Miko then left with Jack and Rafael (Raf for short) to do homework.

Arcee was silent. While she was happy for Optimus, memories surfaced of Cliffjumper. Bumblebee, though he could not speak, conveyed his sympathy with a servo on her shoulder.

"Thanks, big bro." Bumblebee beeped and blurped. "Yeah, 'Bee, he was great. You, me, and him got along well."

Bumblebee beeped some more. Arcee raised an eyebrow before smiling evilly. "Oh, yes, we have much to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still do not own _Transformers: Prime_. By the way, a reviewer asked for that story on Bulkhead. It's in here. Thanks for the inspiration!**

* * *

**Reunited- Chapter 2**

Optimus Prime was _nervous_.

Optimus hadn't been like that for quite a long time, Ratchet observed. Not since he'd walked out of the Core of Cybertron with the Matrix of Leadership.

_Although_, Ratchet mused, _this is entirely different_.

The Autobots were assembled near the Groundbridge, with Optimus closest to the machine. Optimus was fidgeting, shifting his considerable weight from ped to ped.

"What is the ship's ETA, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Five minutes less than the last time you asked," Ratchet answered. "She still has fifteen Earth minutes before she reaches the atmosphere."

Bulkhead radioed in then, his voice coming over his comm system. "Site's cleared, Optimus. Ready when you are."

"Ratchet-" Optimus started, but was cut off by the sound of the Groundbridge whirring to life.

"-Open a Bridge?" Ratchet asked sarcastically. "I know you too well, Optimus. Go enjoy your date."

Optimus would have scowled, but his nerves prevented it. Instead, he gave the base a nervous grin. "I shall be back." And with that, Optimus disappeared into the portal.

Arcee turned to Ratchet. "Optimus really has changed," she said. "I don't ever remember him being happy."

"It's the spark bond he and Elita share," Ratchet answered. "The closer the ends of the bond, the more both bonded bots feel the other's emotions. Optimus' behavior is an indication that Elita is just as excited to see him as he is to see her. Elita, though, is more expressive, so Optimus can't hide behind his mask like he has for so long."

"Oh."

"I do have a dilemma though," Ratchet said. "I don't know if I should ready your quarters or Optimus' for Elita."

Arcee thought about it, before a wicked smile overtook her face. "Optimus' quarters. Bee and I have a… surprise waiting for him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Bulkhead waited for Elita to arrive.

Fowler had suggested a South Pacific island as a possible landing site. Optimus had agreed once he learned that the island was uninhabited.

As a plus, nothing Cybertronian was detected on the island, so there was no chance of Decepticon activity.

"So," Optimus started, feeling the urge to chat, "Ratchet was threatening to spill about you and a femme. Who was she?"

Bulkhead's face fell. "Her name was Glyph," he said, after several minutes. "She was a teacher. Fresh out of the Academy. I was transitioning into the armed forces at the time. We were going to go out, but when I got there, Ultra Magnus, my CO, came out with a really large gun and threatened to shoot me if I came near. So I didn't."

"Ultra Magnus was Glyph's father?" Optimus asked. "He never mentioned her."

"That's because she died when Six Lasers was bombed," Bulkhead said. "I never told Ratchet that part."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bulkhead."

"Thanks." Bulkhead looked up to the sky, near where Orion's Belt hung in the sky, and pointed. "Your date's here."

Optimus hadn't acknowledged Bulkhead. His spark bond had flared just as Bulkhead had thanked him. He now looked into the sky in time to see the ship carrying his long lost love.

The vessel was shaped like the Ark, but it was much smaller in size. Its paint was red, with blue and white highlights. The ship set down gracefully a mere 20 yards from Optimus and Bulkhead.

No sooner had the entrance hatch opened on the side of the ship, than a pinkish-red femme, with white highlights, blue optics, and a helmet similar to Optimus' burst out from the ship, tackling the Autobot leader with an excited squeal. "ORION!"

Optimus recovered after a minute, getting up and embracing Elita with an elated look on his face. "Elita," he began, "it's… been so long… I didn't know if I'd see you again."

"Funny," Elita answered. "I was thinking the same thing." She turned to Bulkhead. "Mind introducing me?"

"Of course," Optimus said. "Elita, this is Bulkhead, a member of my team. He is a former..." But his voice trailed off as Bulkhead seemed to stare into empty space, a look of shock on his face. Optimus and Elita followed his gaze back to the ship- where a second femme emerged. She was shorter than Elita, with forest green paint and white detailing. Bulkhead couldn't believe it.

"Glyph?"


End file.
